


Pretend

by jaemluv



Series: Notes App Archive [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Doyoung runs away from his problems, Gen, Me projecting for the millionth time, Short, like extremely short, mentions of lee taeyong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemluv/pseuds/jaemluv
Summary: if he ignores it then there’s no time for it to start to hurt.(lowercase intended)
Series: Notes App Archive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212791
Kudos: 1





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> I found this at the bottom of my notes and I needed an excuse to get rid of it, so.
> 
> Will probably orphan this eventually because this is just
> 
> [UNEDITED]

doyoung lives in blissful ignorance 

walking on clouds all day, making his way through the motions as if they’re the easiest things he’s ever been asked to do- staying unaffected by abrupt schedule changes or not-so-healthy habits he’s been asked to pursue by management.

after all, if he ignores it then there’s no time for it to start to hurt. 

the small glances from the other members and the concerned looks from taeyong don’t matter if he pretends like they aren’t there.

when it’s late and everyone has left the practice room, doyoung stays. he stays most days, in fact.

where else is he supposed to let it all out?

(when he crashes to the ground, crumbling on the polished floor of the dim room, doyoung wonders if ignoring it all is worth the breakdown

and if taeyong sees the deep purple blooming on his knees the following day, he doesn’t say anything).

the clouds he walks on are looking darker than usual these days, but maybe if he closes his eyes and pleads hard enough, they’ll become bright again. 

(how long can he keep this up?)

doyoung is more afraid than he’d like to admit. 

(he can’t do this anymore.)

he doesn’t stay in the practice room that night. 

(when taeyong finally confronts him and the clouds let out all the rain, he decides that the ignorance wasn’t worth the downfall.

taeyong holds him tight and promises to turn his clouds into happy ones again.)


End file.
